


New Ways to Fall Apart

by Skaboom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter's death and the events of that night, everyone is riled up and turning their attention to those most impacted; leaving Stiles wondering if anyone cares that he made sacrifices too. Sacrifices that left him messed up. However, when Derek comes back, threatening Scott to get him to join the pack, things get even worse for both boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. This is my first time writing for this fandom.

“Focus,” Stiles told himself as he sat in the chemistry room, looking down at his exam paper. Once again, Scott wasn’t in class and once again he had made an excuse to Mr. Harris, who accepted it skeptically, saying that Scott could make up the exam…not that it would help. Scott was too busy these days to study, and honestly, so was Stiles, but he didn’t have the excuse that Scott did. He had turned down the bite, meaning he didn’t have the superhuman endurance and strength that Scott did, therefore he had to work twice as hard to keep going with both his normal life and his life as Scott’s proverbial assistant. “Focus, just focus, you can do this!” He hadn’t had time to study, he was going to fail. If he kept this up, his father would figure out that something was going on and then he would really be in trouble. 

“Mr. Stilinski, if you have something to say, you can tell the whole class,” Mr. Harris stated.

“It’s nothing, sir, I’m sorry.” He looked back down at his paper, trying to do his best to answer questions, but all that he could think about was what had happened and what was going to happen next. 

Jackson was a werewolf now, so he was getting attention. Lydia wasn’t, but she had had a very near brush with death, so she was getting attention. Scott was, as usual, getting everyone’s attention, and because she was Allison, she had all of Scott’s attention. They had all been through traumatic events, and no one seemed to realize that Stiles had too, that he had given himself to the alpha to save Lydia, to protect Scott. He had been sure when he did that that he wouldn’t come out alive, and as miraculous as it was that he had, no one seemed to care or wonder if he was alright, they just assumed that he was Stiles, that he would be okay no matter what. He was Scott’s rock, but Scott took him for granted and for good reason. No matter what Scott did, Stiles would always be there for him, he just didn’t think that he could count on Scott for the same thing, not anymore. Allison came first and it seemed like nothing else mattered. 

“Time’s up.” Mr. Harris looked out over the classroom and Stiles let out a hefty sigh, passing a practically blank exam up the row to the teacher before packing his stuff. He was smart, he knew that, he was a lot smarter than most people his age, at least according to aptitude tests. Unfortunately, this meant that his father and pretty much everyone else had these high expectations for him, expectations that he might be able to achieve if his life were normal, but with his best friend as a werewolf and everything constantly going to hell around him, he was unable to do so. 

“Hey.” Danny walked up behind him as he left the classroom. “Did you have a brain freeze or something?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, looking up at the other boy.

“I saw your test paper, man. At least on the first page you hardly wrote two sentences on one question. Usually your papers have writing literally all over them.”

The first thing that came to mind was why the hell Danny even looked at his test papers. You weren’t supposed to look at anyone else’s, even after the exams were over, though he supposed that his normally copious amounts of writing were hard to miss. He just shrugged, not granting Danny’s question with an answer, which was, again, rather unusual, but he just had other things on his mind.

“Okay then.” Danny shrugged, pushing through the crowd and leaving Stiles on his own. That chemistry test was an F, it had to be, and he would have to take it home, have his father sign it. His dad would sit him down and ask what the hell was wrong with him recently, and he was going to have to lie to his father. Again. Then again, he was really lying to everyone, wasn’t he? Sure, maybe it was lies of omission, but lies none the less. Everyone just assumed that he was fine, and he just let them think that because, well, they all had their own stuff to deal with.

He pulled out his phone, calling Scott, hoping that maybe his friend would answer and let him know why he hadn’t been in class today. 

“Scott?” He leaned against his locker, talking to his friend. “Where the hell are you? You missed a chemistry test. Mr. Harris says you can make it up as long as you do it like right away. I told him you had the flu.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll get to it, look, now’s not a great time.”

“How about later?” he asked. “We can go grab burgers and catch up?”

“I can’t tonight, I’m going to be with Allison.”

“You’re always with Allison,” Stiles pointed out. 

“Yeah, and she needs me. She’s really screwed up about what she saw that night, with her aunt and everything, and the alpha on fire, it gives her nightmares.”

“Oh.” Stiles sighed. Did it not matter at all that he was there too? That he and Jackson had been the ones to make the Molotov cocktails that brought the alpha down? It was all about Allison and Scott and, well, everyone but him. “Okay, then I’ll see you around.” He shut his phone off and jammed it into his pocket, turning around and slamming his fist into his locker, hurting himself far more than the metal door. 

“Usually it’s McCall pulling that locker destroying crap,” Danny said casually from where he stood, leaning against the lockers next to Stiles.

“Yeah, well today it’s me,” Stiles snapped.

“Whoa, chill out, it was just an observation, I’m not going to report you or anything.”

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles shrugged. 

“I just wanted to say…something’s going on with you. Don’t try denying it. You’re smart, everyone knows you’re smart. You wouldn’t leave a test empty unless you were really distracted. You might write down things that didn’t have to do with the subject, but you wouldn’t leave it empty.”

“So?” Stiles bit his lip. Why did it have to be Danny who noticed that he was off base? Why couldn’t it be someone who knew the truth, someone he didn’t have to lie to? He needed to talk about everything, what he’d seen, what he’d been through, but everyone was too busy, and if he told this stuff to a therapist, they’d have him committed. 

“So…if you want to talk about it, I’m around.” Danny hitched up his backpack and turned, walking back down the hallway leaving a very confused Stiles staring at the lockers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stiles grows farther apart from Scott, he gets a chance to grow closer to Danny.

“Hey.” Stiles’ father knocked on the doorframe leading to his son’s room, looking at the boy, who was bent over some paper’s at his desk. Stiles didn’t respond, lost in the papers he was reading. Scott had asked him to do research about a cure for the bite, and as frustrated as he may be with Scott, he wasn’t going to stop trying to help his friend. “Hey, earth to Stiles.” The man walked into the room, tapping his son on the shoulder. 

“FUCK!” Stiles jumped, instantly shielding the papers from his father’s view. “Didn’t you learn to knock?”

“Kid, I did knock,” he stated, looking at his son with slight concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, totally, of course, I was just focusing, you know, paper for English class and all that.”

“If something was up with you, you’d tell me, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Stiles nodded, hating that he had to lie to his father, and, well, pretty much everyone else in his life. 

“Cause you’ve seemed a little distracted lately.”

“School’s really picking up, I’m just trying to keep on top of my grades.” He knew that he would be caught in that lie once his father realized just how much his grades were slipping, but for now it was pretty safe.

“Alright, well keep up the good work.” He patted Stiles on the back and left the room, closing the door. 

Stiles let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. He was spending so much time helping Scott try to find a cure when he was fairly certain that there wasn’t one. The alpha, the one that bit Scott had been the only way, and he was gone now, leaving Scott without any choice. He took a few deep breaths before getting back to work for a couple of hours. 

“Hey.” Stiles was once again pulled from his thoughts by someone entering his room, but this time it was Scott. 

“Hey.” Stiles looked up, leaning back in his chair. 

“So have you found anything yet?” Scott asked, sitting down on the bed across from Stiles. 

“No.” Stiles bit his lip, looking at his friend. “Scott, I really don’t think that we’re going to find anything, there’s just not…I’m pretty sure there’s not a way, I mean, aside from the wolf that bit you. I’m sorry, but I think you might just have to embrace this.”

“How can I embrace it?” Scott looked incredulously at Stiles. “How can I just start enjoying what I am? You think it’s easy, Stiles? It’s fucking hard! My girlfriend’s family wants to hunt me. To HUNT me. I just want to be normal again, you don’t understand!”

“Calm down!” Stiles stood up, facing Scott. “If you don’t, you’ll wolf out, you know that you can’t risk that, okay?” Honestly, he didn’t understand why Scott was yelling at him. He hadn’t done anything wrong, it wasn’t his fault that there was no cure, but there was no explaining that to Scott, especially not when he was angry. 

“I can’t calm down! I’m a wolf and my girlfriend’s family hunts wolves!” He reached out, punching a hole in the wall.

“Scott!” Stiles grabbed the boy by his shoulders. “If you calm down and learn how to control this, it will be okay.”

“I have to go see Allison,” Scott growled, pulling away from Stiles and storming out of the house loudly. Stiles flopped down on his bed, shaking his head. He always had to go see Allison, even when she wasn’t the person trying to help him. 

“Hey, you sure everything’s okay?” Sheriff Stilinski appeared in the door yet again, looking at his son. “Scott just stormed out of here seeming incredibly angry…he’s been doing that a lot lately.”

“Yeah, he’s going through some stuff, its fine, really.” Stiles shrugged, doing his best to make his father believe what he was saying. Of course it wasn’t okay, his best friend had just yelled at him for something that wasn’t his fault. 

“Alright, well I have to be at work late tonight, so there’s frozen pizza in the freezer and a $20 on the counter if you’d rather buy a real one.”

“Thanks.” Stiles waved as his father walked out. He flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how he was supposed to fix this all. He felt all alone, completely alone for the first time in his life, and he had no idea what to do. His mother was gone, his best (and really only) friend was gone, spending all of his time with someone else and his father worked ridiculous hours all the time. He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone made a noise next to him. 

Stiles looked over, surprised to see that he had a text message from Danny. He scrolled down to read the message.

**Hey. Just checking up on you. Things seemed bad at school, offer to talk still stands. –Danny**

Stiles looked at the message for a moment, wondering if he was actually alone as he felt. No, he couldn’t tell Danny anything, not the truth, but how hard would it be to come up with a lie for why he was off his game…after all, his mother was dead and his father worked constantly, that alone should be enough, right?

**Dad’s working late, I was just about to order a pizza…you wanna come share? –Stiles**

Stiles had almost never had other friends, it had been Scott since they were kids and they had both been so low on the pecking order that they really only had each other, and now that Scott had other people, maybe it was time for Stiles to as well. Of course, he was still concerned that Danny didn’t actually want to be friends, that he had just been checking up on Stiles because it was the right thing to do, but nonetheless, it might be nice to take a chance. 

**Pizza sounds great. See you in 10. – Danny**

As his phone beeped, Stiles smiled, deciding to hold off on ordering the pizza until Danny got there. After all, he didn’t know the other boy well enough to know what he liked and he didn’t want to assume that everyone was interested in his own weird pizza preferences. He didn’t think that they would be spending any time in his room, but Stiles wasn’t going to take any chances. He got up and went to his desk, sweeping all of his werewolf research into a pile, shoving it into the top drawer of his desk and away from the view of any friends or his increasingly more nosey father. Once he was sure there was nothing incriminating in view, he went downstairs to watch TV while he waited for Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/critiques always welcome!


End file.
